


Moon

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Quintuple Drabble, Shanks is a little shit, ass grabbing, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: “The moon’s pretty tonight,” Shanks commented after a while. His voice was low and soft, managing not to ruin the mood.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Moon

A CD player was set up on the outside table, playing gentle music in the night air. It was cool, but just warm enough to be comfortable. Shanks and Marco didn’t mind, at least, since their chests were pressed against each other and they could share body heat. 

The moon was full and bright, and it gave just enough light for the pair to gaze into each other’s eyes as their bodies swayed from side to side, following the tempo of the music. Marco had a relaxed smile on his face, while Shanks wore a dopey grin. Both had love in their eyes, and it was as if they were the only two in the whole universe. 

“The moon’s pretty tonight,” Shanks commented after a while. His voice was low and soft, managing not to ruin the mood. 

Marco hummed. He leaned a bit closer so their noses touched. It was one of his favorite gestures, and he knew Shanks was also a fan (he loved his “bird beak” - a direct quote from Shanks to describe Marco’s nose, claiming it was meant to be endearing). “We picked a nice night to do this,” he said. 

Shanks nodded in agreement. “We did, didn’t we?” he asked. “But, y’know…” His hand traveled lower from the middle of Marco’s back, down to his ass. “I prefer a different kind of moon. One that I find way more beautiful.”

“Shanks.”

“Hm?” Shanks asked, faking innocence as he took a handful of cheek and playfully squeezed. Not too hard, but enough for it to make Marco jump.

_“Shanks.”_

“What’s wrong, darling?” the red-haired and red-handed man asked. “No one’s around. You don’t have to act shy.”

Marco didn’t say anything. In fact, he looked unamused as he reached back to correct Shanks’ hand placement, and then returned his own hands to Shanks’ waist.

Of course, this wouldn’t stop Shanks. 

His hand crept lower once again until it reached Marco’s ass to squeeze. Just as quietly as before, Marco corrected Shanks’ hand. This went on a few times before Marco took Shanks’ hand in his, spun his partner around, and pulled his back against his chest. 

Shanks let out a soft laugh, but didn’t seem to mind the new positioning. He tilted his head back a little to look at Marco, who decided to rest his chin on Shanks’ shoulder. “That was really smooth,” he said. “Say, are you single?”

Marco rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Mm, no, I have a wonderful man in my life,” he said. “He can be a pain in the ass sometimes, so I think you two would get along.” He pressed a kiss to Shanks’ cheek. 

“And handsome,” Shanks added. “Don’t forget, he’s very handsome.”

Marco chuckled. “He is,” he said. “Very handsome, indeed. I love him so much.”

Shanks smiled and brought his arm up to place his hand at the back of Marco’s head, playing with the hair that flowed from the top. “I love you, too, dear.”


End file.
